Clown
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Savers contest:Banjir TomatCeri/ Hal yang dilakukannya sama saja setiap waktu. Gadis ini selalu datang pada jam sebelas siang, lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelah keluar ia malah ingin masuk ke dalam lagi. Selalu begitu sejak seminggu yang lalu./ "...selalu menunggu seorang badut tampan yang ramah pada anak kecil, tapi dingin pada orang dewasa."/ Bad summary. Mind to RnR?


**Clown**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Sebuah istana bermain bagi anak kecil maupun remaja. Tempat untuk menikmati berbagai wahana yang tersedia, dari yang sederhana sampai luar biasa. Dimana orang-orang yang masuk rela merogoh kocek secara cuma-cuma demi memenuhi kebutuhan tersier mereka.

Di depan gerbang bertuliskan _Konoha Wonderland_ itu kau berdiri. Dengan kostum gajah berwarna abu-abu, lengkap dengan kepala gajah bertelinga lebar itu, kau berdiri dan terkadang menggoyangkan pinggulmu ke kanan dan kiri. Pengapnya udara saat memakai kostum itu tak kau hiraukan. Panas matahari yang menyengat menembus kostummu membuat tubuhmu semakin berkeringat. Kau tetap saja melambai-lambaikan tanganmu kepada siapa saja yang datang.

Beberapa anak kecil datang menghampirimu, mereka melonjak kegirangan di hadapanmu. Beberapa di antara mereka melambaikan tangannya di depanmu seraya melompat-lompat hendak menyamakan tinggi mereka denganmu. Sebagian lagi ada yang mengitari dirimu. Seolah-olah detektif, mereka menelisik kostum badutmu—darimana kau memakainya sampai terbuat dari apa kostum yang kau kenakan. Yang lainnya menarik-narik tanganmu, mengajakmu bersalaman, memelukmu, bahkan memukul-mukul perut buncit yang terbuat dari gumpalan kain yang kau lilitkan di bagian perutmu.

Kau hanya memaklumi mereka, justru mereka membuatmu senang walau tak kentara di wajahmu. Setidaknya profesimu ini masih halal dan berguna. Dan saat orangtua mereka memanggil anaknya masing-masing, mereka pergi meninggalkanmu. Sebelumnya anak-anak itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melambai-lambaikan tangan mungil mereka.

Kaulihat seorang anak perempuan yang berumur tiga tahun menangis di gendongan Ibunya. Kau pun menghampirinya, melambai-lambaikan tanganmu di depan anak itu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Anak itu semakin menangis keras.

"Kenapa sayang? Badut itu tidak menyeramkan." Ucap ibu dari anak perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"Huaa... hiks..hiks. Aku takut badut. Tidak mau, pergi... pergi..." anak perempuan itu semakin menjerit. Kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang udara saat Ibunya mendekatkan dirinya padamu.

Hatimu terasa tercubit. Di balik kepala gajah yang terbuat dari kayu dan dilapisi bulu-bulu halus itu kau tersenyum miris. Apa salahnya dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai badut? Apakah yang kau kerjakan ini hina? Menjijikkan? Kalau iya lalu pekerjaan apa yang bagus untuk orang yang sama sekali tak pernah duduk di bangku sekolah sepertimu? Apa pekerjaan yang cocok untuk anak yang ditemukan oleh seorang pemulung di tempat pembuangan akhir? Jika ada cepat beritahu kepada dirimu. Begitu yang ada di benakmu.

"Maafkan anakku, ya." Wanita itu merogoh tas yang ia bawa. "Ini ada sedikit uang untukmu." Ibu anak itu menyodorkan uang sebesar sepuluh ribu kepadamu.

Kau menggelengkan kepala, tanganmu melambai ke arahnya untuk memberitahu bahwa kau menolak pemberiannya.

_Rezeki itu susah dicari. Dan disaat ia datang kenapa kau malah menolaknya?_

_._

_Karena itu pemberian orang, bukan dari hasil jerih payahmu._

_._

Kau tak melakukan apa-apa untuk anak perempuan wanita itu. Bahkan kau tak mampu meredam tangisannya, justru membuat anak itu semakin menjerit karena takut denganmu. Jadi menurutmu kau tak berhak mendapatkan uang sepeser pun dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, matahari serasa berada sejengkal di atas kepala, namun tak menyurutkan niatmu mencari nafkah untuk dirimu sendiri. Pengunjung semakin ramai, kau pun juga semakin mendapat banyak uang dari mereka yang meminta untuk berfoto.

Kau berbalik, menatap kafetaria yang tak jauh dari gerbang masuk _Konoha Wonderland_. Tempat itu cukup ramai, banyak pengunjung yang makan di sana, mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan setelah bermain di dalam. Di benakmu terdapat keinginan untuk membeli sebotol air mineral untuk menghilangkan dahaga di tengah teriknya cahaya matahari siang ini.

Matamu menangkap seorang gadis sedang memperhatikanmu. Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan kacamata ber_frame_ hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Sadar bahwa kau juga memperhatikannya, ia segera berpaling. Sepertinya ia sedikit salah tingkah, terbukti dari sendok es krim yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai.

Kau tak menghiraukannya, kau segera berbalik. Kini tatapanmu terfokus pada segerombolan anak Taman Kanak-kanak yang terlihat berjalan riang menuju pintu masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya membina mereka, mengatur anak-anak yang keluar dari barisan, menuntun jalan mereka agar tidak terpisah dari rombongan.

"Hai, Tuan Gajah!" seorang anak perempuan melambaikan tangannya padamu.

Di balik kepala gajah besar yang kau pakai, kau tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Kau balas melambai kepada anak tadi.

"_Sensei_, bolehkah saya berfoto?" seorang anak laki-laki mendekatimu dan sudah siap berpose di sampingmu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Siapa pun yang mau berfoto silahkan ke sana." Wanita paruh baya yang menjadi guru mereka itu menunjuk ke arahmu.

Tak disangka, tak ada satu pun anak TK itu yang tidak ingin berfoto. Kau sedikit kewalahan, beberapa anak TK yang hanya setinggi setengah perutmu itu tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk kakimu. Beberapa lagi ribut meminta untuk berdiri di depan.

"Ssstt. Tenanglah anak-anak. Mari biar _sensei_ atur agar rapi." Wanita itu mendekat, mengatur barisan anak-anak TK yang kira-kira berjumlah lima belas orang itu. Yang tinggi diaturnya agar berada di belakang, yang pendek disuruhnya berjongkok di depan.

"_Sensei_, saya dimana?" anak perempuan yang paling pertama menyapamu mengangkat tangannya. Ia berada tepat di depanmu.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir. Jika anak itu di barisan belakang sudah pasti tak kelihatan. Jika ditaruh di depan, terlihat seperti tidak seimbang.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenakmu, kau menggendong anak yang ada di depanmu. "Begini saja." Kau mengeratkan tanganmu agar anak itu tak jatuh.

"Ah, terima kasih." Guru itu tersenyum simpul padamu. Lalu Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menyesuaikan jarak agar semua muridnya dapat dilihat di kamera yang Ia bawa.

**Blitz**

**Ckrek**

Suara kamera itu terdengar, pertanda sudah satu foto berhasil diambil. Guru itu mendekatimu, "Terima kasih." Ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

Kau menurunkan anak perempuan yang tadi ada di gendonganmu. Kau juga ikut membungkuk, "Sudah menjadi tugasku." Ucapmu. Kau pun mengelus rambut anak perempuan yang tadi kaugendong itu dengan lembut.

Anak perempuan itu menarik telapak tanganmu. "Tuan Gajah, Tuan Gajah!" suara cemprengnya memanggilmu. "Lihat! Kakak berambut _pink_ itu menatapmu terus." Ia menunjuk ke arah kafetaria.

Kau mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

Lagi.

Ini yang kedua kalinya gadis berambut _pink_ itu tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikanmu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang kau yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

Kau kembali berbalik, lalu mengelus rambut anak perempuan yang masih ada di dekatmu sebelum melambai kepadanya.

"Dadah, Tuan Badut!" anak itu balas melambai. Ia mengikuti rombongannya yang mulai kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Kini bagian depan _Konoha Wonderland_ sepi. Tapi kau tetap berdiri di tempatmu, tak berniat sama sekali beranjak dari sana. Kau hanya menatap jalanan kosong di depanmu. 'Sebentar lagi _shift_ku selesai.' Batinmu. Kau tak memiliki arloji, tapi hanya perkiraanmu saja. Bekerja dua tahun di tempat ini membuatmu hampir hafal kapan _shift_mu selesai.

**Tap tap tap**

Kau melirik ke sumber suara. Gadis itu, gadis berambut _pink_ berkacamata yang tadi terus mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Dia berjalan canggung, dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

**Grep**

Kau menahan tangannya, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahmu. "Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu yang sepertinya berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tetap stabil, meskipun begitu kau tetap tahu. Gadis ini masih sedikit canggung saat berbicara denganmu.

"Jam berapa?" dua kata itu terlontar dari bibirmu. Suara beratmu terhalang oleh kepala gajah yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis bulu halus itu, namun masih dapat didengar oleh gadis ini.

Ia mengerjap, gadis berambut unik ini melihat arlojinya. "Jam satu siang." Gadis ini hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di depannya. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, tak berani menatapmu.

"Berhenti berpura-pura." Kau menyilangkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, memandang gadis ini dengan tatapan datar walau ia tak tahu.

Gadis itu terpaku, dengan gugup ia menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap matamu yang tersembunyi dibalik kepala gajah itu. "Ma-maksudmu apa?" kau melihat bahunya sedikit bergetar saat berbicara.

"Kau sudah masuk ke sini pada jam sebelas tadi." Ucapanmu sukses membuatnya menunduk. Kau melihat dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Y-ya, kau benar."

Lagi.

Gadis itu tak berani menatap ke arahmu, walaupun pandangan tajam yang kau tujukan padanya tak dapat dilihatnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" kau bertanya dengan nada ketus, seolah tak menginginkan kehadirannya di tempat ini. Kau lihat wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis gadis di hadapanmu itu.

"Aku... aku..."

BRUKK

Dengan sigap kau mengangkap tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh sebelum membentur permukaan paving yang kasar. "Ck! Menyebalkan." Kau dengan terpaksa menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ menuju bangunan yang ada di sebelah kafetaria —tempat untuk para pegawai _Konoha Wonderland —_yang disediakan untuk beristirahat, dan meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Jalanmu sedikit sulit akibat lilitan kain yang membuat perutmu buncit, ditambah kepala gajah yang masih terpasang di kepalamu membuat jarak pandangmu terbatas. Kau berusaha untuk ekstra hati-hati menggendong gadis yang katamu menyebalkan ini.

.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kau membawa gadis itu ke sini?" seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan sedikit warna biru di ujung rambutnya menghampirimu.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintu kamar?" kau tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kau malah meminta bantuan kepada pemuda yang sedang terdiam memperhatikanmu itu. Setelah pemuda itu mengangguk, kau berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu dari kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat terang yang telah dibukakan olehnya.

Kau segera membawa gadis di gendonganmu itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar kecil. Kau membaringkannya di ranjang dengan lebar satu setengah meter itu. Kau kemudian keluar, menghampiri temanmu yang tadi membantumu membukakan pintu.

"Giliranmu. _Shift_ku sudah selesai." Kau melepas kepala gajah yang sedikit melindungimu dari sengatan sinar matahari selama kau berdiri di depan gerbang salah satu taman hiburan terbesar di Konohagakure itu.

Kau mengelap keringat yang menjalari wajahmu yang putih mulus bagai porselen. Rambut biru kehitaman yang berkilau akibat keringat itu pun kau usap dengan handuk kecil yang kauambil dari meja. "Suigetsu," kau memanggil pemuda berambut putih itu.

Pemuda yang kaupanggil Suigetsu itu menoleh padamu. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau menyuruhku untuk membelikan obat untuk pacarmu itu?" Suigetsu menebak asal sebelum kau melanjutkan kata-katamu.

Kau mendengus pelan. "Dia bukan kekasihku." Kau berjalan menuju meja tempat kau mengambil handuk kecil berwarna biru yang kau pakai untuk mengelap keringatmu. Meja itu adalah meja yang disediakan untukmu.

Setelah memutar anak kunci yang kau masukkan ke lubang kunci yang terdapat di laci di bawah meja itu, kau membuka laci itu dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang. "Tolong belikan aku obat." Kau berjalan kembali menuju Suigetsu yang sedang memakai kostum kangguru. Kau menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang itu kepada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi obat apa yang harus kubeli?" dia menaruh uang yang kau berikan di kantung tempat menyimpan anak kangguru yang terdapat pada kostumnya.

"Terserah, yang penting bukan obat nyamuk." Kau berbalik dengan acuh menuju kamar yang disediakan bagi para pegawai taman hiburan untuk beristirahat, dan tempat untuk pegawai yang pingsan atau sakit itu.

Gadis itu masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Kau sudah sering melihat gadis ini, hal yang dilakukannya sama saja setiap waktu. Kau pun heran sendiri. Gadis ini selalu datang pada jam sebelas siang, lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelah keluar ia malah ingin masuk ke dalam lagi. Selalu begitu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

"Ungh~"

Kau mendengar gadis itu melenguh. Kau yang semula mengecek beberapa kertas lampiran milik temanmu yang berisi hasil perhitungan pengeluaran bulanan untuk para pegawai langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah sadar?" kau mengambil gelas yang kau letakkan di meja kecil di samping ranjang, tak lupa dengan dua butir obat yang telah dibelikan temanmu, Suigetsu. Kau menyerahkannya pada gadis yang kini sudah duduk di ranjang.

"Terima kasih." Suara gadis itu terdengar parau, tak seperti saat kau berbicara dengannya di depan gerbang _Konoha_ _Wonderland_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu meminum obat yang kau berikan padanya, lantas segera meneguk habis air putih yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"UHUKK UHUKK!" ia terbatuk keras setelah tersedak air putih. Ia menekan-nekan dadanya sendiri. Wajahnya yang awalnya pucat berubah jadi sedikit memerah.

Kau mendengus, kau beralih ke belakang gadis itu. "Dasar menyebalkan! Pelan-pelan kalau minum." Kau menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Ia berhenti menekan dadanya sendiri, lalu menoleh padamu yang ada di belakangnya. "Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum canggung padamu, semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi ranumnya itu.

"Hn." Kau berhenti menepuk punggungnya, sesaat sebelum kau hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, kau mendengar suara dari perut si gadis itu.

"Ups." Gadis itu memegangi perutnya sendiri. Mukanya memerah sempurna karena malu.

Kau menggeleng. Kau berpikir, untuk apa gadis ini berada di kafetaria tapi tak mengisi perutnya dan hanya memakan semangkuk es krim. "Tunggu di sini." Kau pun berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Tu-tunggu, biar aku saja yang membeli makan." Gadis itu bangkit dan mengejarmu, ia menahan lenganmu sebelum kau keluar dari tempat para pegawai yang hanya ada kau dan gadis itu.

Kau berbalik dan menatapnya, kau menyeringai sinis. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku hendak membelikanmu makanan?"

Pertanyaanmu sukses membuat gadis itu bungkam. Perlahan tangannya yang menahanmu untuk melangkah lebih jauh terlepas, tak lagi menyentuh kulitmu yang dingin. Dia hanya menunduk, tak kunjung mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya.

Kau berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam bangunan itu. Kau terus saja melangkahkan kakimu, tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa kaum hawa yang mengikuti gerak-gerikmu. Wajahmu yang putih mulus, dengan pipi tirus dan tulang kokoh yang menampilkan ketegasan dirimu, dapat disandingkan dengan wajah-wajah para aktor tampan di luar sana. Namun sayang seribu sayang, wajah tampan tak menjamin seseorang mendapat pekerjaan yang cukup layak untuk memenuhi hidupnya. Nyatanya kau hanyalah seorang badut walaupun wajahmu bagaikan dewa.

.

"_Onigiri_, _sushi_, dan acar lobak." Ucapmu pada penjaga kafetaria.

Si penjaga kafetaria yang memiliki rambut oranye itu hanya menyeringai. "Seperti biasa, heh? Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?" tanyanya dengan ramah pada dirimu.

"Monoton. Sudahlah, Yahiko. Cepat buatkan pesananku." Suruhmu pada orang yang kaupanggil Yahiko itu.

Yahiko, pemuda berambut oranye itu segera pergi meninggalkanmu untuk mengambilkan pesananmu. Tak perlu membuat, sudah disediakan stok untuk setiap menu yang ada. Hanya tinggal mengambilnya dan membungkusnya. Kecuali untuk menu minuman.

"Ini, semuanya dua puluh lima ribu, mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, Sasuke." Yahiko menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi pesananmu pada dirimu.

Kau segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Yahiko. "Cih! Meskipun kau turunkan harganya, tetap saja itu mahal." Kau segera pergi meninggalkan kafetaria itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Hei, ini di taman hiburan. Wajar saja kalau mahal, Sasuke!" pemuda itu melambai walaupun tak digubris sama sekali oleh dirimu. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya ketika kau sudah tak terlihat lagi dari tempatnya berada. Ia bergumam sesuatu, sebelum kembali membuatkan pesanan pelanggan yang lain.

.

Kau mendapati gadis itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang, memegangi kacamatanya seraya menunduk. Kau mendekat padanya, sepertinya dia tak tahu keberadaanmu di kamar ini.

"Makanlah." Kau menyerahkan bungkusan berisi makanan yang baru saja kau beli.

Gadis itu semula tersentak, dia menegakkan kepalanya. Tampaklah mata bening yang dimilikinya, hijau segar seperti batu _emerald_. "Terima kasih." Tangan kecilnya terulur hendak mengambil bungkusan yang kau sodorkan pada dirinya. Satu kata yang terpikir olehmu yang melihat gadis itu tak mengenakan kacamata. Cantik.

Setelah memberinya bungkusan itu. Kakimu bergerak melangkah keluar kamar.

Lagi.

Gadis itu menahanmu untuk pergi seperti tadi. Bedanya kali ini dia tak mengejarmu, hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata yang dapat membuat langkahmu terhenti. 'Tunggu', itulah sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Kau tak berbalik untuk melihatnya, hanya diam di tempatmu dan menunggu gadis itu buka suara.

"Apa kau adalah badut yang tadi?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari gadis itu. Sepertinya ia belum sadar kalau kau memang badut yang sempat berbicara dengannya di depan gerbang tadi.

Kau mendengus pelan. "Hn." Kau kembali melangkah ke luar, meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar walaupun pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tak memiliki kerjaan lagi, kau duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, memandangi Suigetsu yang sedang bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu—di depan gerbang.

.

_Rezeki setiap orang memang berbeda, itu yang dinamakan adil. Adil bukan berarti sama rata, tapi cukup sesuai kebutuhannya_.

_Tapi tetap saja, masih banyak orang yang hidup kekurangan, sementara para orang kaya hidup mewah dan menghamburkan hartanya._

_Itulah dirimu, kau yang bekerja keras, namun hanya mendapat honor yang pas-pasan untuk hidup._

.

"_Ano_..."

Kau menoleh, mendapati gadis itu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arahmu. "Airnya ada di sana." Kau menunjuk dispenser yang ada di pojok ruangan, seolah sudah dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu membungkuk padamu, walau tak digubris olehmu sama sekali. Ia melangkah mendekati dispenser dan menekan tombol agar air keluar dan masuk ke gelas yang sebelumnya telah diambilnya.

Kau merasakan aroma _cherry_ menguar dari sebelahmu, dapat kau tebak gadis itu kini sudah duduk di sebelahmu. "Sudah membaik?" tanyamu tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengangguk walau kau tak melihatnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ia memajukan sedikit badannya yang semula menyandar hanya untuk menatapmu.

Kau memutar bola mata karena bosan. "Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan itu? Menyebalkan." Kau memutar lehermu, menghilangkan rasa pegal setelah menopang kepala gajah dengan kepalamu.

"Maaf. Tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" gadis itu memegangi telapak tangannya sendiri, kemudian menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di persimpangan leher dan bahu.

"Sasuke. Kau?"

"Aku Sakura. Salam kenal, Sasuke." Gadis itu mengulum bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah ayu itu.

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau seseorang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" gadis bernama Sakura itu bertanya kembali padamu.

"Tidak salah." Kau masih tak menoleh padanya, tapi matamu yang sewarna dengan jelaga itu sesekali meliriknya. Kau melihat wajah Sakura merah merona.

"Ka-kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau tak marah?" Sakura memutar-mutar kedua jari jempolnya. Dapat kau pastikan kalau ia saat ini sedang gugup.

Kali ini barulah kau menoleh padanya, menatap iris _emerald _indah gadis itu. "Tidak." Sepatah kata terlontar dari bibirmu, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna. Tiba-tiba kau menarik kacamata yang dikenakan Sakura, membuatnya tak lagi bertengger di hidung mancung gadis manis di sebelahmu ini. "Lebih cantik begini." Ujarmu masih tetap dengan ekspresi datar namun dapat membuat Sakura merona.

Dia tak menimpali kata-katamu, akhirnya kau pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" kau membalikkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu, "Mu-mungkin iya." Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan sedikit takut.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu?" kau menatap tangan Sakura yang sedikit gemetaran di atas pahanya. Kau menyentuh kulitnya, terasa dingin. Kau menggenggam tangannya, "Tanganmu dingin."

Sakura sudah memanas wajahnya saat kau menggenggam tangannya. Kau merasakan gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan negara Jepang ini membalas genggamanmu. "Berarti selama ini kau tahu?"

"Hn. Gadis berkacamata yang selalu memperhatikanku dari bangku yang sama di kafetaria sejak seminggu lalu." Baru kali ini kau berbicara amat panjang, kau sedikit menangkap perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang menurutmu menarik. Tak kau sadari, kau mulai menyukai gadis di sampingmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah menyentuh tangan Suigetsu yang notabenenya adalah teman kerjamu.

"Rupanya kau mengetahuinya. Tanganmu hangat, Sasuke." Sakura mengelus jemarimu dengan lembut. Senyumannya yang manis terpahat sempurna di wajahnya yang putih dan mulus itu. "Padahal tadi kurasa kulitmu dingin."

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?" Sakura menatapmu penuh harap. Iris _emerald_nya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"..."

Kau tak menjawabnya. Kau hanya menatapnya dan diam membisu. Kau tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan tak berani menjawab pertanyaan seorang gadis yang menurutmu pemberani. Tidak, gadis itu bukanlah gadis pemberani, kau juga bukan pengecut. Hanya saja sebuah dinding tinggi menghalangimu untuk menjawabnya. Dinding besar yang dinamakan 'ego'.

"A-apa kau mau menjadi... kekasihku?" tak puas karena tak mendapat jawaban darimu, Sakura kembali bertanya padamu dengan pertanyaan yang menurutmu sangat berani untuk dikatakan oleh seorang gadis.

"Hn." Kau menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa." Kau menolak Sakura, tapi kau semakin mengeratkan genggamanmu pada tangannya.

Sakura menunduk. Kau mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian, kau merasakan setetes air turun membasahi punggung tanganmu.

Kau menoleh padanya, kau mengangkat kepala gadis itu agar mendongak dan menatapmu. "Kau menangis?" kata-kata bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja darimu. Sudah jelas ia menangis. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu menatapmu dengan nanar.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu, Sasuke." Sakura melepaskan genggamanmu. Ia bangkit dan hendak angkat kaki dari tempat yang seharusnya bukan untuk masyarakat umum ini.

"Tunggu." Kau menahan lengannya, dengan cepat kau menarik gadis yang tengah menangis itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanmu. "Berhenti menangis. Menyebalkan." Ucapan konyol kembali terucap darimu. Bukan kata-kata penenang yang kau lontarkan, malah sebaliknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. maafkan aku. Aku hiks.. aku sudah mengganggumu." Sakura berbicara dalam pelukanmu.

"Kau mau menungguku?" pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Sakura terucap begitu saja olehmu. Kau mengelus rambut _pink_nya yang sehalus sutera.

"Menunggumu?" Sakura berhenti menangis, ia mendongak dan menatapmu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kau mengangguk. "Tunggu sampai aku memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, baru kita dapat bersama." Kini dinding tinggi dan besar bernama ego itu runtuh seketika. Kau sadar, mempertahankan egomu yang tinggi memang tak ada gunanya.

"A-aku bersedia, Sasuke." Tangan kecil Sakura melingkari pinggangmu. "Tapi, sebagai jaminannya..."

"... jadilah kekasihku, Sasuke. Ketika kau mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, nikahi aku."

Kata-kata dari gadis berambut _pink_ ini membuatmu sedikit merona walau tak dilihat oleh Sakura. "Baiklah." Kau mengangkat dagu Sakura agar ia bisa menatapmu. "Tunggu aku. Kalau kau tak sanggup, berpalinglah dan cari yang lebih baik dariku."

Chuu~

Kau mengecup singkat bibir ranum Sakura yang terasa manis saat menyentuh bibirmu. "Kau bersedia?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke..."

"... selalu menunggu seorang badut tampan yang ramah pada anak kecil, tapi dingin pada orang dewasa."

"Tapi kukira aku cukup ramah kepadamu, Sakura."

.

_Aku yang berusaha mencukupi hidupku, mencapai bahagiaku._

_Kupikir tak perlu seseorang yang membantu._

_Aku seorang saja sudah mampu, awalnya aku tak menginginkan dirimu._

_Namun kini,_

_aku lebih mengerti..._

_Untuk apa semua ini kuraih..._

_Untukmu,_

_ untuk mendapat kebahagiaan yang abadi, _

_bersama denganmu dan membahagiakanmu_

**THE END**


End file.
